Tent-Kant
- Ec▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = The curtains have risen, now, come here! |birthplace = Marchen Kingdom |birthdate = ▲月△日 (March 13th) |gender = Genderless |race = Circus tent |ecolor = None |hcolor = None. |hobby = Touring the world and talking with many people |relative = None |like = Everyone's dreams, consciousness, mysteries and secrets |dislike = Eliminating imagination |appearance1 = pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ |appearance2 = pop'n music éclale |theme = Toy Contemporary ジオメトリック∮ティーパーティー |designer = shio}} Tent-Kant is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. Personality パーティに欠かせない不思議な奇術を披露してくれるマジシャン。 どれもこれも仕掛けが気になるけど、手品のタネなんてどこにもないんだって！ A magician who's willing to show off mysterious magic that is a fundamental part of every party. Everyone is curious about the mind behind these magic tricks, but the source is nowhere to be found!Music & Character page (Japanese) Tent Kant is a circus tent-like humanoid with outrageous magic that everyone wants to have at their parties. Appearance Toy Contemporary Tent-Kant is a humanoid circus tent, decorated with a green-blue-striped party hat with a golden yellow six-pointed star on top and colorful banners drooping down to their waist. Underneath is a window as their body. They wear white gloves, blue sleeves and pants with golden yellow shoes. Their original palette is reused in ジオメトリック∮ティーパーティー from Pop'n Music éclale. Cameos Tent-Kant makes a cameo in Lill's FEVER!, FEVER! Win, and Lose animations, along with Pelo, in Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music éclale:éclale Music & Character page (Japanese) 仕掛けなしの大イリュージョン、まるで魔法みたいなマジックに観客はくぎづけ！ 「開演ですよ、さあこちらへ！」 The audience is glued to a kind of magic akin to witchcraft, a great illusion with no gimmicks! "The curtains have risen, now, come here!" NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Atsumare! Pop'n Party♪ はじめまして。 これは見事なパーティー会場だ！ まるで雨の日の晴天のように・・・ ああ勝手に足が踊りだす。 ・・・さぁ、音楽を！ Nice to meet you. This party's venue is magnificent! Like a clear sky on a rainy day... Oh! My feet are dancing on their own! ...Well then, cue the music! Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Battle (Phase MAX) サーカスが街にやってきたら。 月の幕を引き、夜の帳を落とし さあ、開演の時間です。 夢の世界へご案内いたしましょう。 今宵のBGMはこちらから・・・ When the circus arrives in this town... It's time to draw the curtains of the moon, drop the curtains of the night, and start the show. Let me guide you to the world of dreams. This evening's BGM is right this way... Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request サーカスは不思議がいっぱいです。 何の変哲もないこのテントの中から、 色々なものがバラバラと出てきますよ。 うまく見分けることができますか？ This circus is full of wonders. But so many unusual things are scattering and coming out of my tent that have nothing to do with it. Can you successfully distinguish them? Request achieved 見事なバラバラでしたね。 いいものを見せてくださって 私からもお礼を申し上げなければ。 トレ・ビアンでしたよ。 So wonderfully scattered. I have to thank you for showing me so many magnificent things. Très bien. Trivia *Tent-Kant shares their birthdate with Bamboo? and Gelm 13. *In their WIN NET quote, Tent-Kant is implied to be fluent in French Gallery Animations Tent Kant ani.gif|Neutral TentKantGood.gif|Good TentKantGreat.gif|Great TentKantFever.gif|FEVER! TentKantMiss.gif|Miss TentKantWin.gif|Win TentKantLose.gif|Lose Profile Cha main tent 00.png|Tent-Kant's éclale portrait Tumblr mr17zz5U0K1s7xtkyo1 1280.jpg References Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Category:Party♪ Characters Category:Unknown Gender